matthiasiamfandomcom-20200214-history
Employees
ly. It creates great showanta Clarita, California Important People Matthias Fredrick- Chief Executive Officer Kevin Valle- Chief Operating Officer Joseph Fredrick (J-Fred)- Chief Experience Officer Bryan Valle- Chief Strategy Officer Executive Assistants Ankush Bhasin- Executive Assistant to the COO Previous: **Jennifer Owen- Executive Assistant to CEO Domarina Danipour- Executive Assistant to CEO Producers Hi Tanner Malmedal- Supervising Producer Dave Gruchacz- Producer of Matthias Patrick Jones- Producer of REKT Joshua "Gunner" Gomez- Producer of REKT Paul Kennedy- Producer of Get Good Gaming Robert Emmert- Producer of Battle Universe Connor Melville- Producer of Get Good Gaming Previous: Nicholle Devan- Supervising Producer Nicholle Devan- Producer/Showrunner of (MISSING?) Paul Kennedy- Video Producer of (MISSING?) C.J. Osorio- Producer of Battle Universe Joshua "Gunner" Gomez- Producer for Matt & Amanda Connor Melville- Producer of Get Good Gaming Tanner Malmedal- Producer of REKT **'Josh Thompson- Producer of Battle Universe '**'''Devyn LaBella- Producer/Showrunner of Battle Universe Production Assistant Elizabeth "Lis" O'Keefe- Production Assistant for Matthias (Specializes in Pre-Production) Catherine Roze - Production Assistant Lillianna Craighead- Production Assistant '''Previous: Robert Emmert- Production Assistant C.J. Osorio- Production Assistant Woodland "Woods" Demars- Production Assistant **'''Elizabeth Garcia- Production Assistant Creative Director Paul Kennedy- Creative Supervisor Michael Talamantez- Creative Director for Matthias Corey Holland - Creative Director for Team Edge '''Previous: Joshua "Gunner" Gomez- Creative Director for REKT C.J. Osorio- Art Director for Battle Universe **Brian "James" Dotin- Creative Director of Battle Universe Editors D.K.- Video Editor for Team Edge Patrick Jones- Video Editor for REKT Will (?)- Editor for Battle Universe Cameron Gates- Editor for Get Good Gaming and DOPE or NOPE Quinn Fulmer- Editor for Matthias Vlogs Joe (?)- ? Jake (?)- Fail Time! Previous: Corey Holland- Video Editor for Team Edge Woodland "Woods" Demars- Editor for Woods, formerly known as Hi5 Studios Robert Emmert- Editor for Hi5 Studios **'''Elliot LaCour- Lead Editor (Previously, FT Video Editor) **Aaron Minderhout- Lead Editor for Matthias Designers Sophia Mavrides- Web and Graphic Designer Shannon Wilzbach- Senior Graphic Designer '''Previous: **Rachel Corbett- Graphic Designer for Battle Universe Rina Moskalenko- Thumbnail Designer Audio Michael Badal- Head of Audio Department AND Composer Woodland "Woods" Demars- Live Sound (Audio) Technician (Recorder) Cameraman Whitney (?)- Camerawoman for Team Edge Robert Emmert- Cameraman for Battle Universe C.J. Osorio- Cameraman for Battle Universe Previous: Daniel "D.K" King- Cameraman for Team Edge Jeffrey "Jeff" Emmert- Cameraman for Battle Universe Joshua "Gunner" Gomez- Cameraman for Team Edge Dave Gruchacz- Camerman for Team Edge Sebastian Guerra- Cameraman for Battle Universe Mitchell "Mitch" Kerby- Cameraman for Battle Universe, REKT, and Get Good Gaming Andrew (?)- Cameraman for Battle Universe Marketing (Other) Bobby Fredrick- Senior Digital Marketing Director (Team Edge) Natalie Dizayer- Marketing and Communications Coordinator (Team Edge) Marina "Rina" Moskalenko- Marketing Coordinator Ankush Bhasin- Influencer Relations Manager Domarina Danipour- Influence Relations Managers Robert "Bobby" Fredrick- Manager and Director of Team Edge Previous: Nicholle Devan- Studio Manager **'James Dotin- Channel Manager of Battle Universe '**'''Josh Thompson- Brand Manager '''AND Channel Manager of (???) Domarina Danipour- Brand Manager Marina "Rina" Moskalenko- Social Media Manager Battle Universe (Talent) C.J. Osorio Samantha "Sam" Fekete Bryan Valle Joey "J-Fred" Fredrick Paul Kennedy Connor Melville Matthias Fredrick Tanner Malmedal Woodland “Woods” Demars Previous: **Mariah Monroe REKT (Talent) (ENDED) Previous: Joshua "Gunner" Gomez Tanner Malmedal Woodland ("Woods") Demars **Mariah Monroe Get Good Gaming (Talent) Tanner Malmedal Connor Melville Paul Kennedy Matthew "Matthias" Fredrick Woodland ("Woods") Demars C.J. Osorio DOPE or NOPE (previously Matthias) (Talent) Matthias Tanner Malmedal Michael Talamantez Previous: Bryan Valle **Mariah Monroe Connor Melville Paul Kennedy Samantha "Sam" Fekete Tanner Malmedal Andrew Hearne Team Edge (Talent) Bryan Valle Joseph "J-Fred" Fredrick Robert "Bobby" Fredrick Previous: Matthew "Matthias" Fredrick Connor Melville Joshua "Gunner" Gomez Kevin "Keobi" Valle Team Edge Gaming (Talent) (ENDED) Previous: Connor Melville **Mariah Monroe Bryan Valle Paul Kennedy Fail Time! (ENDED) Battle Universe Crew REKT Crew Matthias (Channel) / DOPE or NOPE Crew Hi5 Studios Crew Other Jobs Michael Terranova- Software Engineer Joe Burak- Freelance Artist Chuck Brewster - Art Director for REKT, REKT Builder, Safety '**'Arpine (Arpi) Ter-Galstanyan- HR Generalist (Contractor) Unknown (Hi5 Studios) Edit * Israel "Izzy" Nobre- Interior Design * Miranda (?)- * Daniel (?)- ? * Mike (?)-? * Matt (?) * Zack (?) * Lovans (?) * Hannah Cullen - Production Assistant Matt.jpg|Matthias|link=Matthias Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 8.01.45 PM.png|J-Fred|link=J-Fred Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 3.23.40 PM.png|Bryan|link=Bryan Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 3.57.48 PM.png|Kevin|link=Kevin Screen Shot 2018-05-24 at 11.59.21 PM.png|Marvin Screen Shot 2018-04-12 at 1.41.22 PM.png|Tanner|linktext=Tanner ThVWMOIZPW.jpg|Gunner|link=Gunner Screen Shot 2018-02-27 at 7.25.10 PM.png|Paul|link=Paul Screen Shot 2018-02-27 at 7.19.23 PM.png|Connor|link=Connor Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 2.44.09 PM.png|Sam|link=Sam Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 3.08.20 PM.png|Mariah|link=Mariah Bobby.jpg|Bobby|link=Bobby Screen Shot 2018-04-12 at 12.55.31 PM.png|Billy|link=Billy Screen Shot 2018-04-12 at 1.15.32 PM.png|Michael|link=Michael Badal Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.56.44 PM.png|Dave Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 8.07.36 PM.png|Michael Talamentez Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.53.28 PM.png|Woods Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.51.09 PM.png|CJ Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.57.49 PM.png|Aaron Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 8.06.25 PM.png|Patrick Screen Shot 2018-04-12 at 10.18.35 PM.png|Corey|link=Corey Screen Shot 2018-04-09 at 10.29.04 PM.png|Ankush Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 8.12.08 PM.png|Cameron Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 8.11.45 PM.png|Rina Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 8.09.58 PM.png|Lis Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 8.07.16 PM.png|Shannon Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 8.05.37 PM.png|Mitch Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 8.04.42 PM.png|Jen Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.58.45 PM.png|Rachel Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.57.35 PM.png|Rob Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.56.07 PM.png|Nicholle Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.52.27 PM.png|Domarina Screen Shot 2018-05-20 at 11.38.32 PM.png|Will (Editor for BU) Screen Shot 2018-05-25 at 10.52.30 PM.png|Catherine Screen Shot 2018-05-25 at 10.54.50 PM.png|Ashley Screen Shot 2018-05-25 at 10.58.28 PM.png|Josh Thompson Screen Shot 2018-05-25 at 11.03.12 PM.png|Quinn Screen Shot 2018-05-25 at 11.11.56 PM.png|Natalie Screen Shot 2018-05-25 at 11.13.05 PM.png|Andrew Creme Screen Shot 2018-05-25 at 11.14.55 PM.png|Devyn Screen Shot 2018-05-25 at 11.16.19 PM.png|Elliot Screen Shot 2018-05-25 at 11.17.22 PM.png|Rachel Corbett